Clone Orders
by spirithp
Summary: Orders that are programed in a clone, before 66!And after, but that's for later
1. Chapter 1

K, this was inspired by a thread on star I tried not to steal any, but I think I might've. So sorry if you've already thought if this. If you want to contribute, I'll accept suggestions, and give you credit. Well, here I go.(I'm only doing 20 orders at a time, even though I have past 80 written.)

ORDERS 1-65

What are the other orders the clones have, except for Order 66? Here are some I thought up!

Order #1: Eat food.

Order #2: Drink water.

Order #3: Drink beer.

Order #4: Sleep.

Order #5: Stand in one spot for an undetermined amount of time.

Order #6: March.

Order #7: Sorry, march ON STEP.

Order #8: Refer to Order #9.

Order #9: Refer to Order #8.

Order #10: Remember that Saturday night is movie night.

Order #11: Be happy when the same movie is shown every Saturday night.

Order #12: Learn, memorize, and remember all above orders.

Order #13: Suddenly become superstitious.

Order #14: If brain/circuit board overloads from Order #8 and 9, forget you were told to initialize them.

Order #15: Be loyal.(To a point)

Order #16: After Order 66 is executed, obey only the Emperor and his new apprentice.

Order #17: Grab a mocha lotte from the nearest STARBUCKS.

Order #18: Take off helmets and compare faces.

Order #19:Deodorize all armor after sweating profusely in it.

Order #20: Go around wearing no armor, considering it makes you safe that the current clone trooper armor.

So, that's my list so far. I'll update soon, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

K, this was inspired by a thread on star I tried not to steal any, but I think I might've. So sorry if you've already thought if this. If you want to contribute, I'll accept suggestions, and give you credit. Well, here I go.(I'm only doing 20 orders at a time, even though I have past 80 written.)

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, or skittles, sadly.

ORDERS 1-65

What are the other orders the clones have, except for Order 66? Here are some I thought up!

Order #21:Wake up at 3 AM just to initiate order 5.

Order #22:Pretend not to know anything when a Jedi asks why you are drooling over a dead body of another Jedi, waiting for someone to shout ORDER 66!

Order #23:Locate village/outpost/city/state.

Order #24: March to location located in Order 23.

Order #25: Go find some skittles so Palpy can 'taste the rainbow' and make sure said skittles are paying their taxes.

Order #26: Once marched to location mentioned in Order 24, and located in 23, kill every one in the area, not including people with the same DNA as you.

Order #27: Torch location mentioned in 26,24, and 23.

Order #28:Watch location mentioned in 27 burn to the ground and celebrate by initiating Order 3

Order #29:No drag racing speeders.

Order #30: No drag racing ARC-170's.

Order #31: Take Palpy's guards' robes out for dry cleaning.

Order #32: While your at it, take Palpy's robes out for dry cleaning.

Order #33: If you have the ability to hit the broad side of a Republic Cruiser, come in to be given correctional shots.

Order #34:When on planet Earth, do not approach black animal with a white stripe(a skunk, people)do not approach, as you will have to initiate order 19, but for different reasons.

Order #35: Take a shower every 2 weeks.

Order #36: Stand up.

Order #37: Sit down.

Order #38: Repeat Orders 36 and 37 until you can't stand up or sit down, or you throw up.

Order #39:Get groceries.

Order #40: To cut grocery bill, become grass eating herbivores.

So, that's my list so far. I'll update soon, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

K, this was inspired by a thread on star wars. com. I tried not to steal any, but I think I might've. So sorry if you've already thought if this. If you want to contribute, I'll accept suggestions, and give you credit. Well, here I go.(I'm only doing 20 orders at a time, even though I have past 80 written.)

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, or skittles, or Google, sadly.

ORDERS 1-65(And beyond)

What are the other orders the clones have, except for Order 66? Here are some I thought up!

Order #41:Make sure Palpy has hi-speed internet at all times so he can make chatrooms supporting the CIS.

Order #42:Make sure Palpy has unlimited long distance calling so he can make 'mysterious' calls to Outer Rim worlds.

Order #43:Never call a fellow clone 'ugly, sweaty, stupid nerfherder who can't hit the broadside of a Republic Cruiser.'

Order #44: I'm a clone, but I can change, if I have to, I guess..

Order #45: Play dead.

Order #46: Your leader is always right.(unless your leader is that stupid Skywalker retard)A/N: Sorry Anakin fans!

Order #47: On a smuggler's ship remember to serch for smuggling compartments/hiding places.

Order #48: Learn a second language, preferably one with many swear words to be used when in serious trouble, loose a poker hand, or are seriously bored and need something to kill some time.

Order #49:In serious boredom situations, compare swear words with fellow troopers.

Order #50: Google search: How to shoot straight.

Order #51: .If your weapon is malfunctioning, check the power cell.

Order #52: Do not check malfunctioning weapon in the middle of a battlefield.

Order #53: Blow up everything in sight as an April Fool's Day joke.(Note: only works on April Fool's Day.)

Order #54:Write a book: 'How to be the sharpest shot'

Order #55: No racism among leigons.

Order #56: Remain calm.

Order #57: .If you fail to follow Order 56, refer to 58.

Order #58: Panic.

Order #59: .Remember which helmet is yours, as if you put on the commander's helmet we are all in deep sh#$.

Order #60: Get depth perception checked.(A/N: Has to do with my Battlefront playing skills)

So, that's my list so far. I'll update soon, I promise!

OHH, almost forgot. Of course after I type all of this up, I remember Super Tinfoil Man Part 2 had an Order for me to put in. So I'll just put it down here. Sorry!

Order #41 - Review Fan Fiction Story.

- Tinfoil Trooper - Following orders


	4. Chapter 4

K, this was inspired by a thread on star wars. com. I tried not to steal any, but I think I might've. So sorry if you've already thought if this. If you want to contribute, I'll accept suggestions, and give you credit. Well, here I go.(I'm only doing 20 orders at a time, even though I have past 80 written.)

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, or anything mentioned, sadly.

ORDERS 1-65(And beyond)

What are the other orders the clones have, except for Order 66? Here are some I thought up!

Order #61:Refrain from calling Yoda 'Yogurt'

Order #62:Use shaving cream for spelling words

Order #63:All troopers grow beards to cut down on shaving cream costs

Order #64: Remember not to be weakminded on Monday

Order #65: Come up with really awesomely cool name for plans codenamed 'Not a Small Moon'

Order #66: OBVIOUSLY

Order #67: From now on call yourself's storm troopers instead of clone troopers

Order #68: when in doubt, don't ask someone with Sith Powers

Order #69: Get moisturizer

Order #70: Remember to only go the Death Star's café on Tuesdays

Order #71: Paint over colors on armor with white

Order #72: Chop off the fin that's on the top of your helmet

Order #73: get Vader his teddy bear

Order #74: get new comlinks in helmets that make you sound different

Order #75: all old clones report to Alderaan

Order #76: Paint all Imperial Cruisers gray

Order #77: Start a union dispute in oreder to make the timeline between episode 3 and episode 4 fit

Order #78: Eat all food supplies so supply problem happens and the timeline fits

Order #79: 'accidentally' release critical Death Star parts into space

Order #80: scrape up Mace's remains and burn them.

So, that's my list so far. I'll update soon, I promise!I'm only going to 100, so this story's almost over!


	5. Chapter 5

K, this was inspired by a thread on star wars. com. I tried not to steal any, but I think I might've. So sorry if you've already thought if this. If you want to contribute, I'll accept suggestions, and give you credit. Well, here I go.(This is the last planned instalment of the story!)

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars, or anything mentioned, sadly.

ORDERS 1-65(And beyond)

What are the other orders the clones have, except for Order 66? Here are some I thought up!

Order #81: seek out all annoying Gungans and wipe them out

Order #82: wipe out all un-annoying Gungans, if any

Order #83: put on bicycle helmets for work

Order #84: on break, ride bike around, while wearing helmet, and paint the interior of the Death Star

Order #85: get health food for Vader so he can get to a size 5 in Big Ugly Black Suits

Order #86: Poke Vader and run away

Order #87: On boss appreciation day, get a clone of Obi-Wan for Vader to kill, instead of you

Order #88: On Empire Day, initiate Order 3 and sit around doing nothing (Note: Don't let the Rebels know that noone is on duty on Empire Day)

Order #89: Give Vader a too long cape to trip over all day

Order #90: Make sure Vader's buttons are working by pressing the red, to check if it does indeed control oxygen flow. Weezing means that the red button is functioning correctly.

Order #91: Hit Vader's green button to restore oxygen flow

Order #92: When you say something stupid press Vader's red button and run away

Order #93: accidentally forget to moisturize the emperor's skin

Order #94: If emperor's skin starts to fall apart, slap some Elmers glue on him and hope he holds together

Order #95: Don't let any squirrels around Vader(A/N:see the story Anakin's Pet, also by me)

Order #96: Don't let any animals around Vader

Order #97: When in a boring meeting put your helmet on so noone can see you sleeping

Order #98: while Vader's sleeping, steal his extra suit and paint it Hello Kitty colors!(A/N: see the picture Girly Vader on FunnyJunk. com.)

Order #99: Steal Vader's lightsaber and modify it to be pink instead of red

Order #100: Tell Kamioans to stop coming up with Orders

So that's the 100! If someone REALLY wants me to continue, I will but I'll have to get LOTS of reviews if you want me to continue!(And I mean alot!)


End file.
